Rock Band: Tooned
Rock Band: Tooned is the latest installment in the Rock Band franchise but what makes it different is that uses characters from anime and western cartoons such as K-on, My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Jem and The Holograms, Big Hero 6, The Loud House, and more. It also allows for guitar, bass, drums, vocals, and keyboard to be played in one band. Gameplay When starting career mode, players selecting one of the bands from the aforementioned series, or create their own characters and band and decide how many band members to have up to six, and go through that band's story. Gameplay is pretty much identical to previous Rock Band games. Player can either play with an instrument or with a controller making the gameplay akin to Rock Band: Unplugged. To progress, players must earn a certain amount of stars by completing stars. During the career, each song will have a road challenge. These including performing certain criteria such as nailing a certain section of a song, or going into overdrive for a certain amount of time. There will also be times where players can perform special gigs or gigs with a theme such as Halloween or perform in swimsuits. At anypoint there will also be special performances from guest bands such as Green Day, Foo Fighters, Fall Out Boy, and Chicago, among others. Bands Mochi-pan - Hiro Hamada (lead vocals), Gogo Tomago (lead guitar), Honey Lemon (keyboard), Wasabi (bass guitar), Fred (drums) The Holy Quintet - Madoka Kaname (lead vocals), Homura Akemi (keyboard), Sayaka Miki (lead guitar), Mami Tomoe (bass guitar), Kyouko Sakura (drums) Eclipse - Luna Loud (lead vocals/lead guitar), Sam Sharp (rhythm guitar), George (bass guitar), Ruth (drums) Houkago Tea Time - Yui Hirasawa (lead guitar/vocals), Mio Akiyama (bass guitar/vocals), Tsumugi Kotobuki (keyboard), Ritsu Tainaka (drums), Asuza Nakano (rhythm guitar) The Rainbooms - Twilight Sparkle (lead vocals), Rainbow Dash (lead guitar), Sunset Shimmer (rhythm guitar), Applejack (bass guitar), Rarity (keyboard), Fluttershy (tambourine), Pinkie Pie (drums) Phantom Hearts '''- Akira Kurusu (lead vocals), Makoto Niijima (lead guitar), Yusuke Kitagawa (bass guitar), Haru Okumura (keyboard), Ryuji Sakamoto (drums) DLC * Rock Band Track Pack * Rock Band 2 Track Pack * Rock Band 3 Track Pack * Rock Band 4 Track Pack * Lego Rock Band Track Pack * Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2 Track Pack * Burnout 3 Takedown Track Pack * Burnout Paradise Track Pack Songs There are more than 50 songs available including songs from previous Rock Band games including some that were originally DLC as well as original songs from each of the playable bands. 2 Hearts - '''Digitalism 21 Guns - Green Day 25 or 6 to 4 - Chicago The Adventure - Angels and Airwaves A Long December - Counting Crows Again - Lenny Kravitz Ain’t it Fun - Paramore Aliens Exist - blink-182 All Around Me - Flyleaf All I Want - The Offspring All Star - Smash Mouth All the Small Things - blink-182 Amoeba - Adolescants Angels of the Silences - Counting Crows Angels on the Moon - Thriving Ivory Animal - Neon Trees At Least I’m Known for Something - New Found Glory Bent - Matchbox Twenty Best of You - Foo Fighters Bleed - Hot Chelle Rae Bloodbuzz Ohio - The National Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Born to Run (live) - Bruce Springsteen Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day Breakeven - The Script Buck Rogers - Feeder Burn it Down - Linkin Park California Sun - The Ramones Can't Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon Centuries - Fall Out Boy Champagne Supernova - Oasis China Grove - The Doobie Brothers Closer - Anberlin Cochise - Audioslave Come On - Green River Ordinance Crocodile Rock - Elton John Cruise - Florida Georgia Line Days Go By - The Offspring Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects (Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult Don’t Stand So Close to Me - The Police Drops of Jupiter - Train Electable (Give it Up) - Jimmy Eat World Epic - Faith No More Every Little Thing She Does is Magic - The Police Every Teardrop is a Waterfall - Coldplay Everybody Wants to Rule the World - Tears for Fears Eye of the Tiger - Survivor Fall Back Down - Rancid Falling Apart - Matt Nathanson Fascination - Alphabeat The Final Countdown - Europe First Time - Lifehouse For Baltimore - All Time Low Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. Go Time - Digitalism Gold - Sleeping with Sirens Grace - Supergrass Halfway Gone - Lifehouse Heartbeat - The Fray Heaven - O.A.R. Hey, Soul Sister - Train Highway Star - Deep Purple Holly Wood Died - Yellowcard Hollywood Nights - Bob Seger Home - Daughtry Honey, Let Me Sing You a Song - Matt Hires Hot - Smash Mouth How You Love Me Now - Hey Monday I Don’t Want to Be Here Anymore - Rise Against I Ran (So Far Away) - A Flock of Seagulls I Think I’m Paranoid - Garbage I Wanna - The All-American Rejects I’ll Be Over You - Toto I'll Be There For You - The Rembrandts I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers I'm Not Sorry - The Pigeon Detectives If It's Love - Train The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones In a Big Country (radio edit) - Big Country In the Meantime - Spacehog Independence Day - No Motiv Inside of You - The Maine L.E.S. Artistes - Santigold Learn to Fly - Foo Fighters Let's Dance - David Bowie Let it Happen - Jimmy Eat World Life After You - Daughtry Life in a Northern Town - The Dream Academy Life in Technicolor II - Coldplay Life is a Highway - Rascal Flatts Lips of an Angel - Hinder Losing Touch - Albert Hammond Jr. Lost in You - Three Days Grace Make a Sound - Autopilot Off The Man Who Can’t Be Moved - The Script Maybe - Sick Puppies Mean Street Machine - King Cobra Mockingbird - Rob Thomas Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra Mr. Roboto - Styx My Sharona - The Knack Naive - The Kooks Never Gonna Leave This Bed - Maroon 5 Notbroken - Goo Goo Dolls Not the Same - Bodyjar Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard Open Your Heart - Crush 40 Orpheus - Ash Pain - Three Days Grace Panama - Van Halen Paradise City - Guns N' Roses The People That We Love - Bush Plush - Stone Temple Pilots The Power of Love - Huey Lewis and The News Radio Ga Ga - Queen Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over - Fall Out Boy The Resist Stance - Bad Religion Ride - Twenty One Pilots Right on Through - Roadsaw The Road (Run for Miles) - We Are The Ocean Rough Landing, Holly - Yellowcard Run For Cover - The Killers September - Daughtry She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 Short and Sweet - Spinal Tap Sing - My Chemical Romance Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne Sleepwalking - The Chain Gang of 1974 Smile - Uncle Kracker So Yesterday - Hilary Duff Something from Nothing - Foo Fighters Soul on Display - Daiki Kasho Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes Stop - Jane's Addiction Supposed to Be - Default Survive - Daiki Kasho Swing, Swing - The All-American Rejects Take On Me - a-ha Tell Me I’m a Wreck - Every Avenue Temple - Kings of Leon Time and Time Again - Chronic Future Tonight - Seether Too Many Puppies - Primus Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy Undone - The Sweater Song - Weezer Unwell - Matchbox Twenty Uprising - Muse Use Somebody - Kings of Leon Valerie - Steve Winwood Valentine's Day - Linkin Park Viva la Vida - Coldplay Wall of Shame - Course of Nature Wasteland - 10 Years We Built This City - Starship We're the Trees - The A-sides What About Love? - Heart What to Believe - Daiki Kasho When I Come Around - Green Day Who Can It Be Now? - Men At Work Wild and Young - American Bang Word Up! - Korn Worry About You - 2AM Club Yoshimi Battles the Pink Robots Part 1 - The Flaming Lips You’re the Inspiration - Chicago Category:Rhythm Games Category:Crossover Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Rock Band Category:Crossover video games Category:Rhythm games __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cartoons Category:Anime